


Día de playa

by Alice_B_Redfox



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Confesión, Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland4 - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Rubegetta - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_B_Redfox/pseuds/Alice_B_Redfox
Summary: Vegetta, definitivamente, tiene un gran enredo en su mente.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Vegetta777/RubiusOMG
Kudos: 5
Collections: LibritOS de Alice, Rubegetta Month Mayo 2020





	Día de playa

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot publicado previamente en mi cuenta de twitter, perteneciente al Rubegetta Month de mayo del año pasado.

Se decidió a salir, por fin, de su mansión en las alturas. Tenía la esperanza de que, luego de días desaparecido de la vista de sus demás compañeros, nadie lo molestara en ese momento en el que se decidía a bajar de su hogar, creyendo que aún seguía encerrado en él. 

Quería distraerse un poco, despejar su mente de la tormenta de pensamientos que lo había asediado durante la última semana. Tomó una pala encantada junto con una buena dotación de comida, algunas Ender Pearls, su confiable espada y las metió en su inventario. Iría a recoger un poco de arena para hacer cristal, ya que planeaba avanzar con los toques finales de su enorme casa. 

Llegó a la playa, sacó la pala y comenzó a escarbar, metiendo todo el material en una de las mochilas que llevaba consigo en ese momento. Llevaba ya un rato entretenido en su tarea cuando una voz conocida (y para nada deseada en ese momento) lo sacó de su concentración. 

─¡Ala, Vegetta, hombre!─ Rubius venía a toda velocidad en su chocobo, dirigiéndose hasta donde el aludido se encontraba. 

«Genial»─ pensó, con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos. 

─Hola, Rubén─ respondió, secamente. 

─¿Teniendo un día de playa?─ interrogó el híbrido de oso, queriendo comenzar a entablar una conversación. 

─No exactamente─ respondió, viendo como el menor se apeaba de su chocobo─. Vine a recoger algo de arena. En un rato vuelvo a mi casa─ comentó─. Si quieres sigue tu camino, no estaré mucho tiempo por acá. 

Rubius no dio señales de querer irse, al contrario, sacó una pala de la mochila que le había colocado a su chocobo y comenzó a extraer arena para colocarla luego en donde Vegetta estaba poniendo lo que recogía. 

El mayor se sentía incómodo, pero trataba lo más posible de disimular. Manifestando, cuando era cuestionado por el otro chico, que no estaba en sus planes pasar tiempo con él y por eso estaba en ese humor “de mala leche”. 

No quería ser odioso con él, de verdad, simplemente, de todos los habitantes de Karmaland, era a él a quien menos quería ver. Pero, como la vida es una entidad muy cruel, el medio oso tenía que cruzarse, obligatoriamente, en su camino. 

Estuvieron un largo rato avocados a la tarea, con Rubius hablando sin parar, mientras Vegetta sólo deseaba terminar para salir pitando de ahí. Por un instante, pensó que, si seguía sacando arena por un rato más, el chico se terminaría aburriendo al poco rato y así fue, efectivamente; sin embargo, en vez de irse a su casa o a hacer algo más divertido, el menor se sentó en un grupo de piedras que estaba cerca del lugar y siguió hablando como si nada. 

Sí, confirmado, la vida es una entidad muy cruel. 

─Vege...─ le llamó, al cabo de un rato, su voz oscilando entre un tono despreocupado y otro algo demandante─ Vegetitta...─ ese día había decidido usar su chaqueta blanca y el medio oso aprovechaba para jalarle de una de las mangas, en un intento de conseguir su atención. 

─¿Qué quieres, Doblas?─ preguntó, con algo de molestia impregnando sus palabras. Esperaba que así, tratándolo siendo un poco borde, Rubius se diera por vencido y se retirara a otro lugar. 

─¿Por qué me tratas así?─ se quejó, con un pequeño puchero─. Siempre estás de mal humor cuando me ves─ soltó, en un susurro. 

Eso no se lo esperaba. Cuando lo trataba así el menor solía reaccionar con indignación, para luego irse entre quejas ruidosas que a él le causaban gracia. 

─¿No será porque siempre termino haciendo cualquier tontería, en lugar de lo que realmente quiero hacer, por estar distrayéndome contigo?─ quería sonar molesto, de verdad, pero con él no podía hablar así por mucho tiempo; siempre terminaba diciendo las cosas en un tono entre divertido y sarcástico. Detestaba, o eso quería hacer, la manera en la que actuaba con el híbrido. 

─¿Te distraigo?─ sus orejas erguidas y el suave movimiento de su cola delataban la emoción que sentía ante esta idea, aun cuando su voz sonaba casual. 

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de hablar de esa manera. Obviamente el rubio notaba algo diferente en su actitud y esto, en vez de espantarlo, le debía de estar generando mucho interés, después de todo, jamás le había visto así. 

─Sí y más de lo que crees─ segundo intento fallido en tratar de sonar hosco. 

La cola del medio oso se movió aún más rápido, indicativo de que su emoción había aumentado. 

─¿Ah, sí?─ su voz seguía siendo indiferente, como si hablara de cualquier cosa─. Es raro que el Gran Vegetta777 se distraiga tan fácilmente. 

El chico estaba probando su paciencia, de eso no tenía dudas. Paró con lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a verlo, tratando de intimidarlo con una mirada fija. Su estrategia no funcionó. 

Era raro, siempre que lo veía a la cara el híbrido terminaba por ponerse nervioso y mirar a otro lado, ¿por qué esta vez no estaba funcionando? El menor le estaba manteniendo la mirada, retándolo con ella. ¡Oh, esto no podía ser posible! ¿Podía ese día empeorar más? Él sólo quería un simple día de playa, en el cual buscar los materiales que le hacían falta para continuar con la construcción de su mansión, ¿era mucho pedir? ¿Era demasiado querer pasar un día tranquilo después de tantos días de tormenta interna? Los Dioses debían odiarlo. 

Volvió su vista de nuevo a la arena, tomando con más fuerza su pala y descargando sus emociones en el material. 

─Vege...─ dijo, al cabo de un rato. Sonaba algo... ¿triste? Sacudió, disimuladamente, su cabeza─ ¿Hice algo malo?─ no, no ese tono, por favor... Quería ignorarlo, quería fingir que no había escuchado lo había dicho. 

Evidentemente, no pudo hacerlo. 

El chico, ahora, estaba sentado en la arena, viendo al mayor con una expresión de melancolía en su rostro y con sus pequeñas orejas bajas. La tristeza que había sentido en su voz no había sido nada fingida para hacerle voltear. 

Suspiró. 

─No, Rubius, no has hecho nada malo─ respondió, con suavidad, sentándose a su lado y posando su vista en el cielo─. Es sólo que... No me siento bien hoy─ se encogió de hombro. 

─¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?─ preguntó, mientras dibujaba, lentamente, pequeños círculos en la arena. 

¿Cómo explicarle lo que le sucedía? Eran demasiadas cosas las que estaban pasando por su mente y no quería decirlas en voz alta, sentía que todo lo que llevaba pensando desde hacía días se volvería real si abría la boca. 

─Samuel─ la seriedad y la forma de llamarle por su verdadero nombre lo sorprendió─, de verdad, ¿qué te está pasando? Sí, siempre te exasperas cuando estamos juntos, pero hoy estás mucho peor─ los círculos eran dibujados con mayor rapidez─. Llevabas días sin salir de casa, ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Estaba muy preocupado de que algo malo te hubiese sucedido, ¿sabes?─ dejó lo que hacía con la arena y alzó la vista para enfrentar al mayor. 

En ese instante, algo dentro del pecho de Vegetta se hizo presente. Sentía el terrible impulso de hacer algo que, posiblemente, arruinaría toda la relación que ambos llevaban desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Debía controlarse, debía pensar con cabeza fría y no lanzarse de cabeza al vacío, sabiendo que el impacto contra el suelo lo rompería en mil pedazos. 

─No es nada, chiqui─ susurró─. Ya te dije, no me siento bien, es todo. 

Un fuerte suspiro salió de la boca del medio oso, seguido de un torpe intento para incorporarse. 

─Bien, ¿no me quieres contar? De acuerdo─ soltó, un poco brusco, cuando logró ponerse de pie─. Creí que existía un poco de confianza entre tú y yo, pero veo que me equivoqué─ se sacudía la arena de su pantalón, mientras caminaba hasta donde había dejado a su chocobo─. Buenas tarde, Vegetta, que tengas un buen día. 

El pánico se apoderó del cuerpo del mayor, tomando el control y llevándole a, en un impulso inconsciente, levantarse rápidamente y agarrar de un brazo al chico, quien lo vio con sorpresa. 

No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, su cabeza estaba gacha y el agarre que tenía en el brazo de Rubius se iba debilitando. Sentía una terrible presión en el pecho, como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy valioso. 

─Yo...─ comenzó a decir, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada─. Entre tú y yo sí existe confianza─ sus palabras salían en un frenético susurro─, pero, en este momento, ni yo mismo sé qué es lo que me pasa. Mi cabeza da mil vueltas, los pensamientos no me dejan dormir y un constante sentimiento de terror invade mi pecho a cada instante─ a medida que hablaba sentía sus hombros un poco más ligeros─. Quiero contarte, en serio, pero no puedo decirte algo que ni yo sé. 

El silencio se apoderó del lugar una vez terminó de hablar. 

Lentamente, fue soltando el brazo del chico, alejando su mano de él. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Rubius atrapó su mano entre las suyas, halándolo luego hasta él y envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. 

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos en cuanto sintió que su cuerpo entró en contacto con el del híbrido. 

─Si no sabes qué es lo que te sucede lo averiguaremos juntos, ¿vale?─ era tan extraño que el menor fuera quien tomara el control de la situación, sin embargo, se sentía muy bien permitir que eso sucediera─. Aquí estoy yo para ti, ¿ok? No vuelvas a encerrarte en tu mundo de esta manera, por favor. 

Poco a poco, con timidez, fue rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del medio oso, aferrándose a él y dejándose llevar por el momento. 

No había nada que aclarar ya. En ese preciso momento llegó a su mente la calma luego de la tormenta, despejando todos esos pensamientos confusos y dejando sólo la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes: era oficial, se había enamorado de Rubén Doblas.


End file.
